


Golden

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human Sacrifice, Khan is a dragon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: When a dragon attacks a small city, wrecking havoc and demanding tribute, they choose to bring him the little gold they have, including the only boy with golden hair.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere - just a silly piece along the line.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ♡ enjoy.

The path in front of him was long and rocky, trailing up the mountain top. Wrapped in soft silk and hung with gold ornaments the young adult loathed every step he had to take. The jingling jewelry irritated him beyond measure. Fate was playing a cruel game with him.

_ For decades the village he had lived in had been quiet and peaceful, bordering on boring. Jim and his mother had moved there from the capital after his father's death in active duty, choosing this one for it's solemness. They did not have much left but the Kirk family had always been hard, too stubborn to give up. Over time they built a comfortable life for themselves and the blonde teen had even dared to dream of studying at the capital's academy. Being the only genius-level repeat-offender in a small town proved to be pretty unsatisfying. His mother had not been happy about his plans but they came to a consent and everything seemed perfect. Of course it had to go to shit. _

_ A shrill scream tore through the air one night, rousing the town's folk from their sleep. The blonde thought he dreamed it up but as he stumbled to his feet and looked outside, his mind came to a stop. Dragon. They were attacked by a freaking dragon. The damages their houses, cattle and farmland was disastrous, so an emergency council was held. Few had encountered the beast itself and survived and those who did quivered in fear, remembering the poisonous words spit at them. The monster demanded tributes, sacrifices to his hoard: shiny, golden, beautiful things or he would wreck destruction among these people again, reducing each one of them to ash. _

_ Riches were sparse among their people but they tried to collect as much as possible. The pile was not big enough to fill more than a small treasure chest. It wouldn't be enough to satisfy the winged terror. The elder pondered what to do - moving from the town many had called their home for several generations? Try to contact the capital and beg for help? All options seemed futile, hopeless even, their time running out. In the end they came up with another idea: though the treasure itself might not be enough, they could enrich it with a fair maiden with hair like gold. It would be a harsh step to do but the needs of many outweigh the needs of a few. The plan was finalized, the announcement settled in stone.  _

_ Too late they noticed that there were no maidens with fair hair in decent age - either too young to bear this burden or too old to be accepted. There was just one lad in the right age, with hair as light as rays of sun and eyes as blue as the sky… _

Jim kicked a stone that lingered in his path, glaring as it tumbled down the mountain side. He had been dragged from his mother's arms, screaming and kicking at those abducting him. It was so unfair to her. Wynona shouldn't lose him for the greater good, after losing her husband to a similar fate. The young man tried to reason with his guards. He had begged, flirted, cussed and picked several fights. Everything to no avail. They would sacrifice him to the beast and though he did not believe in no-win scenarios, his mind was blank, no plan forming or possible chance to escape opening up.

The sun burned high in the sky as if to mock his torments as they kept walking, each step bringing them closer to the dragon's lair. It hadn't been hard to find, the smell of sulfur wafting out growing stronger over time. He sweated uncomfortably in his robes, his hair a wet mess, some strands clinging to his face from the strain of the climb. His heart was beating like crazy, his body heavy as lead. Soon he'd be torn apart by the monster or just gulped down in one piece if it felt generous today. Maybe the dragon would torture him, burning him from head to toe for his people's foolishness of assuming he'd want a petty human as tribute before attacking again, his vengeance engulfing the village. A sick feeling rose up his stomach, the panic made him want to throw up. He had no desire to die but even throwing himself into the abyss in these mountains sounded like a greater mercy than what lay ahead.

The cave of the monstrosity was a black, deep hole in grey stone. The opening was ripped open, broken by force after the dragon rose from his sleep and pushed outside to wreak havoc. Jim felt numb as he gaped into the never ending darkness. His knees gave out as he was chained to a big rock near the opening, no strength left in his limbs, like a lamb waiting for the butcher. The guards left in silence, not a glance spared in his direction. He shivered but not from the cold mountain air, dread choking him. Tears spilled over his cheeks, falling to the ground. Feeling helpless and without hope, Jim curled into a tight ball, sobbing quietly.

Time passed, the blonde didn't move. The tears came to an end sooner or later, nothing but blunt ache settling in their wake. He felt the beast before he saw it, the ground shaking with it's heavy form's movements, waves of hot air washing over the teen's trembling body. Dark black scales moved out of the shadows, like a 

graceful predator along the walls, glowing golden eyes a stark contrast in the twilight. Up close the monster was gigantic, nearly touching each wall of the cavern without spreading one wing and the blonde tried to scream, to move away but his body wouldn't budge, frozen like mouse catching sight of a feline. The dragon's voice rolled like thunder from the stone walls, echoing off every surface. It was a deep, growling sound like a storm in summer and smooth, dark velvet at the same time. In a twisted way he thought it beautiful. His chains not long enough to cover his ears, he had to wait for it to end, terror thick in his heart.

"Well, what have we here… a lovely gift, wrapped in shiny gold, left alone at my mercy. You smell delicious."

Burning eyes raked over his lithe form, suffocating in intensity. A giant snout lowered just above his ribcage, made him shake like a leaf caught in the storm. The scales radiated a burning heat that made the hairs on his skin rise. Nevertheless he didn't avoid these golden orbs, terribly afraid but too stubborn to relent and just take it. If he had to go, he'd do so honourably. Dagger sharp teeth were bared as the dragon continued talking. "Oh, you reek of fear but your eyes spit fire. You're really something little lamb. I promise you, this will be fun…"

A sharp cry ripped from the human's throat as the beast struck, quick as lightning. Not crushing his bones but the stone he was chained to. The heavy metal shackles were lifted into the air by nothing, blue eye widened at the sight. Magic. There had been rumours of ancient energies in this world, tightly woven together into magic spells but he had never seen it before. A heavy pull on the metal chains dragged him to his feet, the brunt force nearly making him tumble to the ground again. 

A deep growl emanated from the dragon's throat. "Impressed? I shall show you so much more. Come…"

The beast retreated back into the darkness of the cave, the chains following closely behind. Though he tried Jim could not stop moving, his body being dragged under the earth. There was a fleeting second of time slowing to a stop before he fell into the depth of nothingness, his scream drowning out in the deep.

Then there was only silence. The village waited but the dragon did not strike again.


End file.
